The invention relates generally to a corrugated horn antenna and more specifically concerns a corrugated horn antenna that is lightweight and readily collapsible.
Oftentimes, when a corrugated horn antenna is not in use, it is desirable to have the antenna readily collapsible for shipping or storage. In the past there has not been available a collapsible corrugated horn antenna without first disassembling the antenna.
It is therefore the primary purpose of this invention to provide a corrugated horn antenna that is readily collapsible without disassembling the antenna.
Another object of this invention is to provide a collapsible corrugated horn antenna that has a high collapse ratio (ratio of of extended length to collapsed length).
A further object of this invention is to provide a lightweight collapsible horn antenna.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent hereinafter in the specification and drawings.